


Happiness of Two

by angstypupper



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: JOAQUIN'S EYES ARE BLU, Kevin Keller - Freeform, M/M, Riverdale, joaquin - Freeform, joaquin desantos - freeform, joaquin loves kevin, kevin - Freeform, read pls :)), we know joaquin's last name !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstypupper/pseuds/angstypupper
Summary: just watched ep 12 & i need joavin fluff & angst. basically why joaquin loves kevin etc





	Happiness of Two

**Author's Note:**

> pls give feedback :))

Joaquin does not know why he loves the Keller kid so much. Wait. No. That's a lie. Joaquin does know. Joaquin knows many, many, many reasons why he loves the Keller kid. Joaquin knows that he loves the way Kevin's eyes crinkle when he laughs, and the way his smile widens when he sees Joaquin. 

The Southside Serpent loves the way Kevin grins, when he shows those pearly white that could potentially blind Joaquin. Joaquin loves the way Kevin blushes when he receives a conpliments, and how he moans under the slightest touch. Joaquin loves the way the Keller kid dresses, with his clothes so preppy and neat. He loves the way Kevin looks at him, and the way Kevin shivers when Joaquin, in turn, looks at him.

Bottom line is, Joaquin loves the Keller kid very, very, much. More than he'd admit to anyone else. Except the Keller kid, ofcourse.

When they lie together under the stars, Joaquin whispers to Kevin how much he loves him. When they are tangled up in sheets, and breathing heavily, Joaquin turns to the sherrif's son and mutters about how handsome he looks tonight. When Kevin is crying because he is tired and scared and he feels alone, Joaquin holds him and assures him that he is not alone. That as long as Joaquin can help it, he will never be alone. 

Joaquin worries, though. He worries at night after Kevin has gone to sleep. He worries that FP will get angry at him. He knows, ofcourse, that deep down, FP isn't a bad guy. Joaquin has seen him with his son, and Joaquin is sure that FP is secretly an kind hearted man. But even the most kind person can be driven to do the worst things. So Joaquin is afraid. The Southside Serpent will gaze at his beloved and try and try and try to memorize his face because he is afraid. He is afraid and worried that one day he will have to leave Kevin. For his own good. Joaquin, after all, was nothing but trailer trash. Kevin deserved more. One day, he hoped, he'd be happy with Kevin. But for now, he'd settle for this

And when Kevin wakes up, fluttering his eyelids and hair messy, Joaquin would smile again. He's whisper something sweet, and take his leave. Because Joaquin never left before Kevin woke up. If the sherrif came in, he'd hide in the closet but he would never willingly leave his baby. Never let him think that he had just left without a goodbye.

You see, Joaquin loves Kevin. Very, very, much.


End file.
